


everything

by c_acoethes



Series: one hundred lifetimes [6]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, cooking au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_acoethes/pseuds/c_acoethes
Summary: They’ve known each other for years, worked together for as long, and Thor hasn’t let his feelings out yet.Thor tries to ignore the flutter in his stomach as Loki smiles at him. Isn’t it strange how his heart sinks with Loki’s confirmation that he’s leaving the company?





	everything

”So you’re leaving the kitchen? I heard it from Sif during lunch break,” Thor says quietly one evening as he gathers his supplies to put them in the fridge, hands stained with red and dark green.

Loki looks up from his cooking station, a little surprised. ”I am, yes,” he answers just as softly. ”New opportunities in L.A, should be fun.”

Thor nods. Opportunities. Of course they would happen for Loki.

Loki is amazing at what he does, his knowledge extensive and his enthusiasm brighter than a summer sky. It really is no surprise that he would be called away for something much bigger than what he does now. 

They’ve known each other for years, worked together for as long, and Thor hasn’t let his feelings out yet.

Thor tries to ignore the flutter in his stomach as Loki smiles at him. Isn’t it strange how his heart sinks with Loki’s confirmation that he’s leaving the company?

It’s strange how it scorches, how it simmers, how it stays. It’s waiting, like an explosion about to go off in the middle of his ribs.

It’s just the fluorescent light hitting Loki’s hair, now, dark sandstorms drowned in gasoline, flicks of glitter and strands of black liquid escaping his messy bun. Thor wonders if his own opportunity is showing up right here; in the green sparks of Loki’s eyes, in the gentle hold of his fingers around his own waist.

Thor feels a moment of panic.

Should he—

But Loki beats him to it.

There are lips on Thor’s all of a sudden, soft and gentle and light, so light; almost like a feather. 

”It doesn’t mean anything,” Loki breathes out when he breaks away from Thor, cheeks red. ”But I needed this to happen.”

Thor chuckles and Loki looks up at him, surprised. 

”It means everything,” Thor says, gentle, and draws Loki back to him, pulling him into another kiss, a ball of heat burning bright in the pit of his stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written by na_shao. 
> 
> Find me on twitter @spreadtheashes :)


End file.
